My present invention relates to an apparatus for the aseptic packaging of sterile fillings, such as food products, in cups or the like in appropriate filling and package-closure machines utilizing a sterile tunnel through which the packages are conveyed and which is maintained at a superatmospheric pressure of sterile air. More particularly, the invention relates to an outlet gate for such a tunnel through which the filled and closed sterile packages can be removed from the machine by lifting them from a conveyor on which the cups are transported through the tunnel.